Long lost forgotten sister
by lifeishell-XD
Summary: ch rushed I was busy but now no time to update or make the story less boring and more fun and action. Maybe I'll update but probably only on this one.....
1. A sister?

It was morning and naruto ran up to kakshi for the next mission. So whats the mission? Huh kakashi-sensei said naruto loudly and annoyingly. Well it seems you have to meet tsunade said kakashi. Oh said naruto got to run then bye said naruto to kakashi.

What up tsunade why did you call me said naruto. First off call me hokage-sama and second you have a long lost forgotten sister who still remembers who you are Naruto. Apparently you don't remember said tsunade. Dawn come and see your mischievous brother. Hi little brother said dawn who was a chuunin from waterfall at the age of 5 but in konoha a genin currently 12 years old.

My sisters smart then right said naruto. Like shikamaru she had a iq over 200 but now over 400 said shizune, tsunades assistant.Wow said naruto who was shocked that the overly smart. Inside his head he thought she's hot wait can a family member think another family member is hot! Isn't that wrong? I'll keep that a secret for now said naruto. Like you she has a demon said Tsunade. She has the 12 tail fox but she never uses its chakra only in times of great danger. She has a lot of stamina and chakra like you but without the 12 tail foxes help.

Holy shes smarter and more powerful naruto thought to himself. Well as you know Dawn is older than you by 5 days said shizune. What said naruto. Shes smarter, more powerful, and shes my older sister! Geez said naruto. She and you naruto said tsunade will be sleeping in the uchiha mansion.

Hai said dawn who dragged naruto with her. You stay at the uchiha mansion and I get your stuff. Naruto who was amazed at how fast it went from best day to the worst day. He opened the door and saw sasuke flirting with sakura. He yelled COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE! Hi said sauke, Itachi, and Sakura, and Sasuke's parents. What do you want dobe said sasuke. Teme by tsunades orders me and my sister have to sleep here for ever till my sister goes back to waterfall village. She's a gen said naruto who was cut off by her sister. Naruto incoming said dawn. Naruto who started to run was not fast enough.

Itachi was drooling over dawn's beauty. Hello my sweet angel said Itachi. Huh said dawn who fell beside Itachi because naruto punched upward and got out of the pile of stuff. Did you know that in 1 hour my stuff will come by. Okay someone show me mine and Naruto room plz. I'll show dawns. Sasuke show narutos. Fine said sasuke coldly. Dawn how old are you asked Itachi. 12 she replied.And I'm a chuunin at the waterfall. Really said Itachi who was interested into her hotness and backround.


	2. Mission starts

Well this is your room dawn said itachi who just wanted to date her. Okay thanks said dawn. Tell my little bro to come here after he packs up. Dobe didn't you hear your sister? Said sasuke. No I won't let her get the best of me…uzumaki naruto the gonna be hokage! Said naruto. Baka said dawn. If you want to be hokage you have to surpass me so hurry up I have a mission for you from tsunade. That baa-chan deserves a punch including the reason to live in the Uchiha mansion! Every part of my life is so mean! Said naruto angrily. Shut up said Itachi and sasuke together. First of all whats so bad about our mansion? Said sasuke. And don't you dare convince dawn your sister to leave! Or your're dead said Itachi strictly. Is there something wrong Itachi? Said dawn confused.

No nothing is wrong right naruto and sasuke said Itachi. Right said naruto ho then crossed his arms. Nope nothing wrong said sasuke coolly. Oh okay then time for me to go shopping said dawn. Don't you alredy have enough stuff sis said naruto. Nope said dawn crossly. Sigh the sight of you makes me mad said dawn. Wait what about the mission said sasuke. Oh I almost forgot said dawn. Sasuke you naruto and Sakura and your sensei will go to waterfall village for a treaty for the fact that I am here said dawn. Aren't you coming sis? Yeah but I'll depart 1 minute after you do. Oh okay sis do we go right away sis. Yep bro and don't kill anyone on the way! And make sure you don't attack any waterfall villagers or the treaty is off and tsunade and I will kick your butt said dawn in a cross voice. Don't worry dawn I'll make sure everything goes as planned.

Thanks Itachi I knew I could count on you now go before I start tearing you apart dawn said with a smirk. Yeah whatever said Itachi with a playful grin.

Hate me all you want people who read but I don't care serouisly.


	3. Secret told

Sigh they don't realize why I go a minute after them because I don't have the courage to tell them anyway said dawn. The secret is ……

Meanwhile in the forest naruto, kakashi, itachi, sasuke, and sakura run quickly among the trees. Sis where are you 1 minute passed already! Shut up dobe and she'll be fine cause she is a chuunin dobe. Shut it sasuke remember he is our guest. Right and if dawn wasn't there you would treat him like garbage right itachi said sasuke who smirked.

Sorry guys said dawn panting like crazy. Maybe changing takes a lot longer than expected. Hm all of a sudden I don't have a urge to date her and she has scent of kill and blood-thrist in the air thought Itachi. Oi Itachi said naruto are you there you spaced out. Oh nothing said itachi. Itachi is something wrong you are spacing out a lot lately are you thinking of something? Said dawn. Nothing said Itachi who made a fake smile. I'm just thinking of something private. Oh said dawn…. I see… Sister you okay. Yeah dawn said making her own fake smile.

Why don't we camp? We have 1 month to get there said dawn. Okay said itachi, sasuke, naruto, sakura, and kakashi. Sasuke went training and naruto was about to follow when all of a sudden dawn grabbed him into the bushes. What sis! Shush baka you're creating a commotion I have a secret to tell you and if you tell anyone I will murdur you kapeesh naruto. Yeah said naruto who knew his sister was not joking.

Okay here's how it is my secret is……


End file.
